League of Pokemon's Wrath
by Thundaroar
Summary: Hey people, first submission . This 'story' began in a skype call when I gave an idea to make a continuative story using a theme. It was about League of Legends, Pokemon and Asura's Wrath. This story is wrote by 4 people and it's random as shit. Expect some swear words. Enjoy. Also I got inspiration from NarayanK's story ; Steel Revolution.


His name was unlike no other. Hailing from ionia his name reinged supreme over everyone, instilling fear and confusion upon anybody who dare say it. His name was...Hadouken

He donned a white cape and kendo pants. Wielding dual gunblades He rampaged through the Field sof Justice without any mercy shown in his face. He soon became too powerful and unstoppable, but one day...

but one day... He had found something totally new, never seen before in the Fields of Justice. He thought to himself ... what is it, a new weapon? Impossible. it was moving, it was alive and living. he had discovered a new type of minion, Pokemons~

I choose you, Charizard!

Said Hadouken as he grabbed an orange and what seems to be a miniature dragon up then throwing it as far as his hands can throw. He was dissapointed to the fact that the little ''charizard'' did not grow in size however he might have found a solution for that. He must find himself a pokeball.

He roamed through the Fields of Justice searching for a legendary pokeball, called "Masterball". He asked Blue Golem and Red Lizard but no luck. He kept searching in every bush in the whole field. He then faced Dragon and asked if he had any pokeballs. As soon as he asked that, he thought that he can probably capture the Dragon instead of searching for pokeballs. And so...

As soon as he was about to last hit the Dragon, Rayquaza; A legendary dragon Pokemon flew over him and stole the dragon. It made him rage at the same time it made him think "what if I kill that one instead?" and so he went on a quest to find it

He thought to himself, where would a big dragon hide at... Ahh! I know! It should be at the area where baron used to be!

As he made his way to the baron pit he heard a sound. Should we go check it asked karthus who appeared out of nowhere besides him. Hadouken without hesitation immediately ulted the karthus making him dead instantly. As he thought he got rid of the creepy skeleton, karthus's passive popped up and ...

Karthus's passive popped up and shot directly at Hadouken. As the small fragment of energy almost hit Hadouken, he uses his gunblade to stop it. The energy caused his gunblade to scratch. He was so mad but he calmed himself knowing that his rage might get him killed inside baron pit. He went inside and found out that...

He found out that Baron was replaced by Omega Groudon. Now he is puzzles. Why is baron only replaced? Now he wondered what should he do? The only person he haven't asked is the person at base, the shopkeeper. And so ...

He recalled and went to the shop to asked what happened to B'ron. The ShopKeeper replied "Me No Spek Engruish". Hadouken started laughing like a maniac and decided to go to the Howling Abyss to kill some Poros.

And kill some poros he did. He had no idea why he was in runeterra in the first place and these little furry balls are annoying him. He now has a necklace made of poros. Suddenly he saw a figure in the distance getting crowded by poros. He went closer and saw none other than the maven of the strings, Sona Buvelle. He...

He found that Sona was being licked by the poro IN THE HAND after FEEDING THEM(huehue)! Hadouken saw the beauty of Sona, leaving him hesitated whether to kill or feel the poro. And so he made a decision to...

he decided to stop killing the poros and gave sona some flowers to show his love to her. Just as he was about to give the flower, he saw that sona was with LEE SIN, now his heart is broken but instead of giving up, he decided to give it a shot anyways... THEN SOMETHING CAME OUT AND ATTACK THEM! IT WAS ...

Teemo hiding in the bush waiting for food to walk by, but he was wrong, Hadouken wasn't food, he was a murderer. Teemo ended up dead since Hadouken's anger was releasing and he transformed into Asura, The God of Wrath(wtf). He began going on a rampage and destroying everything around him.

As he continued his merciless rampage across all of Runeterra pushing away anything that is in his way including League champs. He was mad for a reason not known to himself but he was mad about something. Flashbacks by flashbacks came through his mind and each one making him angrier than before until one person angrier than him stood in his path. It was...

It was Tryndamere. Filled with anger, Tryndamere just crashed everything near him. Hadouken was thrilled with Tryndamere's anger, joined him crashing everything. Until a few minutes, Tryndamere realized that Hadouken was right beside him. He made a poker face and looked into Hadouken's eyes. As he saw the anger inside Hadouken, he laughed out loud because he thought that Hadouken's anger is like a pony's . Hadouken is enraged and...

AND attacks Tryndamere out of rage. But fighting Tryndamere would and will be hard seeing as he had undying rage. But he didnt care. He just kept swinging his gunblade towards him. While Tryndamere is just merely blocking it with his huge ass sword. When suddenly Ashe became angry. Looking at tryndamere. When she suddenly ...

Used her ultimate and stunned Tryndamere to cool him down since every single time when Tryndamere gets angry he has to chill. Tryndamere started to calm down while Asura is still raging with anger, Asura ran straight towards Tryndamere and gave him a Sky Uppercut. After that, Asura chased Ashe as she was scared shitless from what she saw. Ashe ran like mad while...

throwing rocks at Asura. Needless to say it made him angrier and now he is running at speeds faster to the point on making Hecarim and Rammus jealous. As he closed the distance between him and ashe he charges a punch with his right fist. Ashe is just anticipating her death as she runs towards a fast food joint. As confused as he is, Asura is still angry at Ashe and when he was at point blank range, he released the charge on his right hand...

...to Ashe's face. Ashe's face is too broken that even Lissandra and Sejuani can't realize her. Asura's anger had decreased but he accidentally stepped on Teemo's shroom. He's enrage so hard that even Baron use it's teeth to dig a hole to run away. Teemo trembled too hard that he's visible to Asura. Asura walked to Teemo as he...

AS HE TOOK TEEMO's Shrooms and stuff it up his mouth.

and walks towards Sejuani and gave a her a kiss and walks away while doing an evil laugh. But Olaf didn't like that. So he threw his axe at Asura. It hit him, he yelled HEAD SHOT!. That's where Olaf ready his ulti as he gets ready to battle. That's when Asura...

Asura went full berserk and unleash his mantra form. Olaf regretted throwing that axe at Asura as he had a berserk fire-beast dashing towards him. Asura started tearing Olaf's limbs off one by one, there was blood spilled all over the floor. While ripping Olaf's limbs, Olaf was screeching in pain as he has to suffer the wrath of Asura. Asura finished and he ran off into the woods...'

and took a shit. Suddenly all of his rage and anger went away. He turned into his normal Hadouken form and suddenly remembered that his summoner fed him too much. With burritos. Filled with ghost pepper. He looked around and everything was dead. Literally everything. Except for the shadow isles champions, they're already dead. Mordekaiser approached the confused Hadouken and raised his metal hands. Hadouken flinched as he thought that Mordekaiser will kill him and he doesn't have his gunblades anywhere nearby. He closed his eyes then suddenly he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. Mordekaiser congratulated Hadouken.

''I'm proud of you. Maybe I'll let you be numero des.''

''But I thought I'm numero des?!'' Said Hecarim.

''Screw off, Hecarim''

"You, YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIELD!" said Hecarim while crying and ran away.

"Don't mind him. He's just jealous of you, that's all...i guess..." said Mordekaiser unsurely and confused.

"I thank you for your aid, but maybe you can let him be numeros des. I can be numeros unos.'' said Hadouken happily.

"WHAAAAAATTTTTTTUUUUYYUUUUUUSSSAYYYYY!" yelled Hecarim madly.

"I am numeros unos!No one can take it from me!MEEE!" Morde continued.

Hecarim went on a rampage. He was displeased with Mordekaiser. Hecarim was rampaging like... like a wild mad Rhydon. He was also crying like a baby. While the two of them tried to calm him down. A wild mew appeared infront of them. Mew was curious about what they were doing. Mew thought they were playing around so mew decided to join them. By making bubbles. Then mewtwo appear and...

Mewtwo mega-evolved and destroyed the universe. The End (k)


End file.
